Juat a Luger
by the1ringtorulethenall
Summary: Jake has been plunged into war with a Lugar that was given to him by his brother.my sister deletted the story a few times so i may have more reviews than it says. Chapter FIVE is up
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Machine gun fire, explosions, and rifle shots played a musical in my mind. The smell of gunpowder, blood on your uniform, and a dead man's body touching yours. An extreme no man has to face. What makes us better than them? Skill, training, and morale? Are we different then our foreign brother? What makes a man wage war on the other? Is this a dream or a master plan, or are we here to serve as serve a purpose to one another? What is the difference between a wounded German and a wounded American? Aren't we all the same? What is difference between the first round and the last round fired. Nothing! Just the time in which the round was fired. Aren't people just the same? Is war the starting point in which someone realizes the hate in the world? Why does someone rage war on one another, is it to be the first in, and last one out?

Is one person better than the other?

Is that why we wage war? Is our soul purpose in life is to kill or be killed?

Is how we respond to the others actions different from the others?

Can't we all just get along or do we have to kill someone to feel better?

Does one man die, so another might live a few minutes longer? What is war all about then?

Guns, tanks, and soldiers? Is one bomb better, the solider that load sit or drops it on the enemy territory? Is an Artillery shell better than a motor?

Is a mortar better than a grenade or rifle grenade?

Is a grenade better than a bullet?

Is the bullet better than the solider who fired the bullet?

_Is one man better than another?_


	2. The Gift

Just a Luger

**AO: **all of the characters in this story are made up. The events and battalions, companies, divisions, and places are real. (Well most of them are)

D-Day. June 6, 1944. Normandy, France. The day of days. I wish I could forget that horrible day. I can't though. It stuck in my mind like a blue uniform of German in the snow. This is the downfall of my life, my friend. The jump, the fall, the land, the guns, and the stench of death. This, my friend, is what I hated of all. Back then though, I didn't really care, no one cared that much, but when we did, it hit us so hard that we couldn't wait when the war was over.

When I was too young to sign up (by one year) I always looked up to my brother who was already up in Europe fighting the Nazis. When my birthday came around, I was ready for service, when my parents were dressed I was ready to go out the door. It was about 1o'clock when we were about to leave, when a package came. When he handed it to me, it was pretty heavy. I opened it and I read the letter it had inside the package and it said:

_Dear Jake,_

_Happy birthday! I guess I'll be seeing you over in Europe soon. There are two boxes; one is for you the other is for mom and dad. Hopefully this package came in at the right moment and didn't come late. _

_Sincerely,_

_Danny_

_Ps: don't open the package in front of the folks. They'll be really mad at me for sending "it" to you._

I handed the mom and dad's package to them and hurried up o my room with it. I closed my door behind me and started opening the package. I opened it and discover inside was a German 9mm luger with 3 full clips of 9mm rounds and a holster with ammo pockets. I found a letter and it read:

_Dear Jake,_

_I found this off of one of Germans I pick off with my Grand. Please tell mom and dad or you'll never get a package without them inspecting it first. When your an enlisted officer, you can carry it around and if anyone has a problem with it tell then to talk to George Patton about it, because he carries two colt revolvers. I'll be happy that you get to that rank. Hopefully, when you sign up everything goes more smoothly than how it is going here._

_Your brother,_

_Danny_

I signed up on January 17,1942. The U.S airborne is what I signed up for.101st, screaming eagles, and E company. It took me 1 year for training and 2 to be a 2nd lieutenant. I whore that luger and I died right then my dead body would hold on to it. It would take General Eisenhower to make me take off that luger. It meant the world to me.

Danny was in "Big Red One" fighting there way some place I forgot. He wrote to me and told me that he was Captain, commanding a company. He also told me it was going to take an army of "jerries" to take out his tough fighting group.

If all was the truth than he would still be here.


	3. Enlisted Officer

**AO: **most of the companies, divisions, corps etc. are real. Most of the characters are not.

An Enlisted Officer

The first months of war were devastating. I wished the next would come as blink and we would all forget it. It haunts me to this day. As the war went on we got word of operation OVERLORD or D-Day, as most of you know it. As we geared up for the jump I re-checked the plan and it seemed we were supporting the 4th infantry division, at UTAH beach. Oh what hell that would be.

As we got up and headed to our C-47 or a "Goony Bird" a lot of solider called out to me "hey look at officer kid!" I guess I earned a nickname here, I said in my head. Just then a jeep drove into the clutter of us airborne troops. The "head honcho" raised his voice and said,

" There is no jump today, I repeat no jump today! That is all."

We grumbled among our selves. Wishing today was our jump. Some were happy that we didn't have to jump, but we stilled grumbled. As the jeep drove away, the PFC next to me whispered to me,

" That's the same thing he said yesterday."

" I know, but what me to do about it?"

" I don't know, talk to him or somthin'. I just want this war to over by Christmas."

" I wish so, but that's not going to happen. We're are going to be screwed to fight in the winter."

He laughed, " That be true my friend, that be true."

The next day we got ready for the jump. When I got almost one step inside the plane the same damn thing happened. Now this really pissed me off because we had like 100lbs on our back. It really pissed a lot of us off.

The day of June 5,1944 we prepped for the jump and as I waited for mister head honcho to tell us to stop what we were doing, no jump today. The complete and udder opposite happened. As I walked to the "Goony Bird", a taller solider and his buddies looked at me and remarked to me and said,

" Hey look, I think officer kid needs his blankie for jump," one said

"Don't worry officer kid, I'll shot the Germans for you and give you all their luger ammo," his friend said.

" If you do know what's good for you," I whispered drawing my luger "you'll leave me alone."

Some more this guys buddies came by and surrounded me.

"Then I hope you have lots of ammo to get us," he thought aloud.

"Yeah!" his buddies shouted. Almost everyone turned to see was going on. As mister head honcho came. Everyone around went back to their business, which gave me enough time to holster me luger and walk to "Goony Bird" as if noting ever happened.

As I gave my jump team some pre-jump info. Hopefully the pathfinders don't screw up this jump. With the info said I gave each of the some medicine to stop the airsickness. When we loaded onto the plane I was the second to last on which means I the second to jump. With a carbine on my back and a luger in it's holster we took off and flew into hell or many on my plane called it ' the belly of the beast'.

As hell's doors opened in front of us. We did what we did best jump feet first into hell.


	4. Danny's Story

Danny's story

D-day on June 6,1944 was known to most as the great crusade. If I didn't know right I would say it was yesterday. The most vivid memory of the battle for Omaha Beach was the sickening smell of death lurking on the battlefield. Most people in the front of the line were killed instantly. I lost a lot of good friends on that beach some would have never died if the smartest thing didn't have that one little mistake. Hell was lose on the beach and we all knew it.

As the boat rocked back and forth, most of us, if not all of us, were sick their stomach. Those who were not throwing up were praying that this day maybe be their last, but for most it was. Through the sound of people throwing up, others were mumbling about the crummy weather. After a brief few seconds of silence, the squad leader turned around and said

"Alright this is it! Lets try to get those bunkers. If you get lost, look for me. Lets all try to make it out in one piece."

When the door opened, enemy machine guns started firing. The guys up front were killed instantly. I jumped over the side and didn't look back.

As I came out of the water, the sight of war was here. Gunfire was everywhere. I crawled my way to a destroyed beached landing craft. I lifted my M1 Garand and fired a few shots at the nearest bunker. As I took cover, I heard the sound of 7.62mm rounds of the MG-42 hit the side of the craft. As I returned fire, an officer came up behind and tapped me on the shoulder, saying

"Sergeant! We need the move our men up! Where is the rest of your squad?"

I pointed along the blood-red beach and said.

"I have no clue."

"Well, find them! By the way, do you have any satchel charge?"

"I have one left, the rest must have washed away on landing."

"All right, get it up at the blockade, we will give you covering fire."

"Right."

"Covering fire!"

I heard most of everyone trying to fire at the bunkers. I tried to at least keep count to three in my head. When I reached three I started to run. I dove and landed face first into the sand.

As I was rummaging through my pack, I kept looking through my pack then at the bunker. In the best German I could do, I said

"Hold your fire!"

Most of the machine guns stopped for a moment, which gave me enough time to set the charge and get out of the way of the blast radius. When the charge went off, I was splashed with heat and deaf for a moment. Everything was silent for a second then I yell out.

"Company move up!"

I pulled the pins off of my smoke grenades and tossed them into the opening. As I rushed through the smoke, some people ahead of me put their satchel charges at the base of the bunker. When it exploded it, put a hole in the bunker the size of a tank. I unsung my M1 Garand and fired a few shots and heard a German scream. As I came in I saw a ladder and 2 American soldiers at the base, covered in blood. I slung my M1 Garand climbed the ladder. When I came to the top, I pulled out a fragment grenade and opened the hatch enough to slide it in. I pulled the pin and rolled it in. There was some mumbling, then a defiant boom.

I opened the hatch, with my pistol drawn, and was ready for something to shoot me. When I opened my eyes I found several dead bodies and a flagpole. I came to the flagpole and, look at the German flag flying on it. I thought for a moment then I looked through my pack. I pulled out an American flag. I retired the German flag. When I got a hold of it, I looked then through it over my shoulder. When I raised the American flag, some of the German guns stopped firing. The officer that I met on the beach came to me and said

"Nice job sergeant. Maybe the blood shed will stop."

"I wish, but I'm just getting started."

\

AO: if reviews are given they will be answered in this section under the story.


	5. Feet First into Hell

Feet First into Hell

"Get down, MG-42"

Blam blam blam blam!

"I said get oh wait never mind"

That was most of the scenes on the airborne landing at Normandy. If most of were really smart we kept our heads down. Though some wanted to be the heroes and save the rest of the group, so a lot were killed in failed attempts to be the last man standing. Most were changed after the landing but as most of us knew everyone was changed.

As hell opened up below us, hell was raining down above us. I felt my feet touched the tips the trees. I tired to look down a saw a faint out line of a tank, ready for an ambush. I furiously tired to unsung my M1 carbine, but it was stuck in my chute cables. I had no choice but to pull out my Lugar and hope for the best. My body hit the ground with so much force it knocked the wind out of me. As I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath, the tank slowly rumbled forward. I tired to regain my strength, with the tank coming toward me. I stumbled while trying to get up and raised my hands in surrender. The tank stopped, and the hatch popped open and the German officer came up. At first I couldn't believe my self for surrendering without a fight, then a flash for solution for fighting came into view. I let my knees buckle and as I flew to the ground I quick drawled my Lugar and fired shots into the officer. The officer fell back into the hatch and the tank started to slowly roll forward. A quick three shots into the slit of the driver position. It kept on coming. I jumped on the tank and hurled a M2 fragment grenade into the hatch and propelled myself off the tank. A muted boom came from inside the tank and the tank came to halt. I exhaled the breath I've been holding for the past few seconds. As I slowly walked away from the tank, I heard the branches on the ground snap and crack, and then it stopped when it heard my footsteps. I turned and pointed my rifle in the general direction.

I yelled out " American or fucking German?"

The figure replied" Sure as hell not a fucking German" in a Texas Accent.

I sighed in relief as a fellow noncom walked toward me. I looked at his arm patch. 82nd Airborne, what of a hell of a mess this was.

"You have a plan, I presume?" the noncom asked

"When I remember what we're supposed to be here for, I'll tell you"

My new friend and myself traveled into the darkness with the smell of burning flesh, gunshots in the distance, and the absent thoughts of war in my head. I finally found myself in mess of Normandy.

I guess this where I reply to my FEW reviews:

I guess I can't spell Garand worth a darn, thanks for pointing that out fjgfjhfh, and flyboy6.

Yes I could thicken the plot and I could watch out for stupid type-o(s), thanks Deltasniper.

Obviously I to check what rank commands what, thanks for pointing that out GTEX.

Though _Danny's story_ is a bit off in the years, but hey I wrote that story for my 7th grade English teacher and I got a 78 on it, because I failed to go along with the assignment. I hope the to change it, so I guess I thank you foxdude33.

Most of you are aware that I made stupid historically inaccurate data, but hey I'm 14 and watch the History Channel a lot and especially the _Band of Brothers_ series.

Thanks for the reviews and watch out for the new installment . . . _The mess and Normandy. _


End file.
